Playboys of the Outer Rim
by Rulers-of-the-Outer-Rim
Summary: What if the greatest Bounty Hunters in the Universe were stuck in the Outer Rim? What if those two men were Gohan and Goten? And finally, what if the only people who could outsmart, run, and beat them were two human girls? GV, GM
1. Ring of the Bell

Alright so summer is finally here and I have just a little more time on my hands; hopefully I'll get some of these stories out, and maybe not get so lazy. To do this I'm setting goals for myself so wish me luck. The upside is I have a new computer and I'm only taking two classes this summer.

Alright so like most of my stories, this one is not a solo accomplishment. A few will come straight from my mind later, but right now they will be co- worked upon. I work on them with my best friend who's pen name is in the processes of changing and I currently don' know it. I don't know what I'd do with out her. So if you' re still here you can read the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I also don't own a character used in a later chapter. Another disclaimer will appear in that chapter as to not ruin the surprise of his appearance.

Another note: here as to avoid people telling me that my story is a A.U., and they need to be told before they read the story. I just have one thing to say: considering the fact that Fanfiction has the word fiction in it, will pretty much mean it's not going to follow the exact story line.

This story is also focused mostly on Gt/Mar and Gh/Vid. The only other couple that will be in here...well, that also will be posted later. Surprises people!

So here it goes the first story that Kawaii Marron 17 and I have finished, rewritten, and hopefully it's entertaining . So enjoy and you know what to do at the end, review please!

* * *

Playboys of the Outer Rim

Chapter: 1

Ring of the Bell

* * *

It was a dull day, the kind of day that makes the suicide rates go up. It was dark gray outside on the planet Earth. The sky was threatening to rain, but the clouds refused to cry. This was not at all important to the people of West City. They continued to go about their day as they would normally. Only the 'crazies' were out on the street claiming that the dooms day was here or the sky was angry and preparing to fall. This was a normal day for most people. The citizens of in West City never paid attention to the comings and goings of strangers, and are more worried about their own lives. Of course, why should they worry about what's to come when they're content with their lives in the present moments. Greed, lust, and power drove the people in West City, and lust just happened to be getting one man in a small spaceship parts shop down town in a lot of trouble with two young girls... 

Videl Satan leaned forward onto the counter of a small parts shop allowing the store clerk to openly ogle her. She was appalled at her actions, but couldn't help but feel a little satisfied that this guy was making it completely easy to rob him blind. A year ago she would never be here allowing this guy to stare down her shirt, but she figured that was probably Marron's fault. Ever since Marron McBane and Videl Satan met, Marron started to teach Videl the tricks of the trade. The year had been eventful for the duo. They had raised a bounty for themselves, under false names, and that alone made it almost impossible for bounty hunters to find them. The ones that happened to come up against these two thieves were in for a shocker. They didn't look it, but they were strong and pretty clever they've had to be to not have gotten caught in the last year. Marron did everything in her power to keep from getting caught, while Videl would be happier to seek out her own revenge.

"Marron what's taking so long?" Videl asked getting rather annoyed as she pushed her long wild black hair over her shoulder, and began to drum her nails on the counter. She then noticed the small amount of drool escaping the clerk's mouth. Videl rolled her blue eyes. "Marron we have to be in Satan City in at least a week, or my father will kill me. Do you really want to lose your partner?"

"Kid calm down..." Marron emerged with a fairly large bag of capsules. A smirk was brought to the blondes face as she saw the scene before her. Her blue eyes danced with mirth.

"Hey, should I leave you to take care of your friend there?"

"One day I'll kill you." Videl threatened her blonde friend. It was an empty threat; they both knew that.

Marron just smiled sweetly, and her smile grew as Videl jumped the counter and held the guy by the throat with the tip of her knife. She had to take a little pride in Videl's work, after all, she taught Videl all she knew. The only problem seemed to be Videl's refusal to use a gun. Videl hadn't killed anyone and refused to. Marron had yet to work the idea in Videl's head that if it comes to herself or a victim living, it was ok for Videl to chose herself. Oh well, she'll come around eventually.

Videl tossed the bag of money, she had collected from the frightened little man, to Marron. She then cuffed the clerk to the pipe against the wall, and kneed his happy little 'friend' for a small bit of pay back for her self mortification. She hopped back over the counter, and she was pleased with her own work. To say the least, Videl had a problem with men.

"So are we done now?" Videl was less than impressed with Marron's little stop. In Videl's mind it was a waste of time, and she wasn't happy about it. While they needed the parts Videl could easily fix the ones they had, and there wasn't a real need for brand new parts, but hey in the world today the new the better right?

"Yes, but remind me why we had to come to the Outer Rim...Earth of all places."

"You know why. Lets get out of here."

Both girls made their way to the door. Marron turned back around and blew the whimpering clerk a kiss and winked at him before she flipped a small gold coin to him. Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes at her partner. Marron always insisted on putting on a show.

Their attention was brought quickly to the door as a bell rang above the door brought the thieving duo's attention to two young men about their ages. They were conversing with each other so they didn't notice Marron and Videl dart into the aisle.

"We wait till they pass, they're so caught up in there own conversation that they won't notice till the bell rings and then we break and split up just in case they decide to play the hero."

Videl nodded in agreement and kept alert; half listening to the guys conversation.

"How are we supposed to get the parts we need for our ship, we have no money."

"Goten will you just shut up, for once in your life."

"Gohan all I'm saying is that..." Goten Son ran a hand throw his black hair, "There's a man hand cuffed over there."

Gohan Son the elder of the two stepped toward to counter where the store clerk was cuffed and rambling. Gohan couldn't make sense out of the man. He reached down with one hand to pull the man to his eye level. "What happened?" Was Gohan's blunt response and attempt to silence or make sense of the clerk.

"We should go." Videl whispered to Marron as Videl received a nod in response.

"Hey what's this?" Goten saw the small coin on the floor, picked it up and looked at it. There was a girl winking at him on one side, and the other side had another girl who looked quite evil, Gohan was ignoring Goten, so he slipped the coin in his pocket.

"You and those stupid coins...now come on lets get out of here...without a scene." Videl hissed causing Marron to pout.

"Fine I'll be good this one time, but only cause I like you." Marron winked at her partner and tapped Videl's nose.

Videl sighed. She was seriously contemplating what life would be like without Marron. When she decided that it would be dull and boring; shortly Videl agreed with herself, Marron wasn't so bad. At least life with Marron kept her on her toes.

Videl and Marron made a break for the door as the two brothers' attention was on the clerk, who was telling a horrendous lie about how five guys who came beat him then robbed him. Videl throw open the door causing the bell to ring once more.

The clerk forgetting his pride and yelled as Marron and Videl split in the street. "That's them; they robed me."

Gohan cocked his eyebrow, "What happened to the five guys?"

"I...um..."

Gohan couldn't really have cared less. They needed the parts to fix their ship, and at the moment he had an advantage over the poor clerk. "Listen, I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

Goten, however, wasn't waiting. He felt that he needed to correct the injustice done as he took off into the street. Quickly, he choose to turn right, following the blonde sprinting down the main street. It was rather crowded for such a gloomy day, and the youngest Son was having a lot of trouble getting by them at a safe speed.

Marron couldn't comprehend why this guy was after her. It wasn't like she was stealing something she wanted, or even stealing just for kicks. They needed to fix their ship and she believed they needed new parts to do that, so it was a need. Videl had run them into an unfriendly part of the Outer Rim, and their ship had taken some bad hits. That was understandable right? Ok, so they did hold the clerk at knife point and take his cash but hey they left him alive. Besides they were thieves. It was their way of life, but that didn't make it right for this goodie, goodie here to chase her down.

She had run in a circle and some how ended back in front of the parts shop. She ran into a wall, that she didn't remember being there before, and fell to the ground. Thinking briefly, she had ran into walls before and she remembered them to be a lot softer then what she hit. Looking up she realized she had run right into the man she was running from. She thought she must have gotten really turned around. It was then that she recognized her chaser. He had a nice reputation attached with his brother's. She always tried to make sure she knew the bounty hunters that could pose a problem, and these two where some of them. For a while neither moved, both unsure as to why. Then with out warning Marron pulled one of her guns out from it's hidden position, and fired rapidly. The crowd screamed and cleared fearing for their own lives, which caused Goten to become distracted. The bullets weren't going through, but they were being embedded into his skin, and it was just enough pain to stop him from chasing Marron any farther.

Marron was gone by the time Gohan emerged from the shop with a handful of capsules.

"Goten you shouldn't concern yourself with local low lives...they're worth nothing ans somehow you always end up hurt." Goten was in too much pain from being shot in the chest, so much so that he couldn't come up with a smart ass remark to throw out. He knew it wasn't anything too serious, but it sure as hell hurt.

Gohan just shook his head. His brother didn't use common sense all the time. He was always rash, and that was definitely one of their fathers' traits. Gohan calmly walked over to the heap that Goten was in, bent down, grabbed his younger brother by the collar, and dragged him away.

The day had been interesting.

* * *

Videl made her way back to the ship with no problems however she found Marron there waiting for her.

"Okay Viddy-dumpkins quiz time...who were they?"

"I have no clue." Videl crossed her arms and sat down to find a huge shirt laying next to her. She slipped it on which made a nice contrast with her blue and green pleated mini skirt.

"Tisk, tisk Rookie, you haven't been studying..." Marron teased her younger partner. Videl was only seventeen, two years younger, but far less experienced. Marron has been in the business since she was little. Marron, her former partner, Katrana who ran off to be with a bounty hunter, and Marron's mother all started to search for their family members ten years ago. Marron was searching for her father while Marron's ex-partner was searching for her two younger brothers. Now Marron is nineteen and never found her family. She lost her mother years ago looking for them. "They're the Son boys, Gohan and Goten. Lets just hope to never run into them again...luckily the eldest, I believe Gohan, didn't seem interested in us."

"Let's hope because we can't have any trouble this next week. My dad isn't the brightest, but I'm sure he might get suspicious if we have bounty hunters chasing us." Videl turned her attention to the T.V. It was fairly boring. She badly wished to be somewhere else. Preferably fixing their ship up properly, so they can get off of the planet as soon as possible after the week was up. She sighed as Marron began to scold Videl for not being on top of this, and needing to be more attentive. Videl was only half listening to her partners rants. That may be what Marron was talking about.

* * *

Goten wasn't in any serious danger, it just hurt. None of the bullets were deeper then an inch into his skin, but that was surprising from the short distance they traveled. He was unsure of how many there were, but he knew there had to be quite a few. He wished Gohan would hurry up with that first aid kit. Goten needed to distract himself from the pain of the now forming bruises around the bullets. He blamed himself and it hurt his pride. He let his guard down, and didn't anticipate the gun.

He couldn't sit. It hurt too much. He tried to reach for the remote, but it was too far away. So he just lied on the couch praying for Gohan's return with the damned box. What seemed like hours of pain to Goten waiting for his brothers return was only a minute he really could be impatient at times.

Gohan set the first aid box down on the floor, and sat in a chair next to the couch to watch the local bounty channels.

Goten sighed. He guessed it would be awhile before Gohan decided to remove the painful balls of metal.

"What are you doing? "Goten was ignored, so he tried to reach for the first aid box, and perform some self removals. Instead all he accomplished was falling to the floor and causing more pain.

He then had to roll over so he was on his back.

Gohan blissfully ignored his younger brother's pain. "Most likely they wouldn't even be worth our time."

"Anyone's worth our time right now. We're broke Gohan." Goten moaned in pain from just talking. It would be wise for him not to move and just wait for Gohan to come to his senses and remove them; however, wise was not a word to describe Goten Son. Goten just groaned and gave up for the time being. His bullet holed shirt was covered in blood, and currently was covering the nice shades of purple, green, blue, black, and yellow of his skin from the blood clotting. Goten was able to turn his head just enough to see the T.V.

He blinked... "No!"...he blinked twice...then painfully reached into his pocket to remove the small coin he found earlier. He looked at it, then back to the T.V. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Gohan, that's them...or her rather, the blonde was the one I went after."He sat up to see the T.V. better...bad move, bad, bad move.

"WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed, but not from what his brother said. It was the price on their head that caused Gohan to yell."You're shitting me!"

"I don't think a T.V. can shit anyone..." Goten was in shock, too so much that he remained sitting, and forgot the pain he was feeling. He soon regretted that as he passed out from the pain, shock, embarrassment, shock, and pain.

Marron Consia and Katrana Satan were worth 2.5 million a piece. Gohan was resembling a fish, as he reach over and pried the coin from Goten's hand. It was them alright, and Gohan was really kicking himself for not going after those two now.

* * *

Videl finally got away from Marron's rants, and was currently entangled in wires and metal. This is where Videl was happy, it was her way of coping with the world.

"They've upped our bounty again." Marron leaned on the doorway of the engine room. "Those monkeys will be on our trail if they see this."

"Monkeys...aren't all the Saiyans dead? Something about their home planet exploding, or imploding?" Videl continued to work she didn't like the sound of this.

"Most of them, very few survived, and these two are half Saiyians. I believe at least. You might want to prepare yourself in case of another encounter. They're supposed to be two of the best out there." Marron's voice was harsh but changed quickly as she met Videl face to face, "Go rest bunny! We have much to do!"

'Bunny?!?' Marron had finally lost it.

* * *

Right so I gave half of the story to Kawaii Marron 17, and she went giddy on me. I feel I have to give a little credit to Cowboy Bebop since watching that with Kawaii Marron 17 gave us the original inspiration for the story. Ok so here' a preview of:

* * *

Playboys of the Outer Rim 

Chapter: 2

Food Glorious Food!

* * *

When she turned around, he couldn't see her face. Her thick black hair was blocking it from view. She didn't take his hand, but stood on her own. She pushed her hair out her way, quickly wrapping a rubber band in it creating a low ponytail. She then got a good look at the man in front of her, and joined in acting like a fish. They stared for a few minutes before either spoke. Neither managed much but they spoke, or rather yelled, in unison. 

"YOU!"

It wasn't a dull day that was for sure.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Be kind and please review. Thanks for reading the whole chapter. I'm done for now next Chapter hopefully will be out at least by a month after this is posted. This is Marie Marko saying goodbye, and please remember to review.

P.S. Reformatted to make for an easier read; sorry for those who read early and had to deal with the difficulties.


	2. Food, Glorious Food!

Hey ya'll, hehehe sorry I'm a bit giddy big 16 is a coming and I can't wait. Any who thanks for the reviews people. You guys are great! So it's close or past a month I'm not really sure but here it is yo. Chapter 2! Oh but wait!

Disclaimer: I' m poor I own nothing.

* * *

Playboys of the Outer Rim  
Chapter: 2  
Food, Glorious Food!

* * *

Bullet free! Goten was overjoyed. After Gohan got over his starring contest with the T.V., he had finally removed the bullets while Goten was unconscious. Goten now had twenty-nine miss-shaped, and bloody keep sakes. Goten Son could honestly say he was a pretty good natured guy, but there was something that ircked him about being shot twenty-nine freaking times. He could understand her need to kill him; however, twenty-nine seemed like an over kill.

Marron Consia...that the name the T.V. people had given for her. Goten had been in the bounty hunting business long enough to know that most likely wasn't her name. It didn't much matter it was one of the names that would make Goten and his brother rich...or at least be able to pay off their debts, fix their ship, and maybe even have some good food for awhile.

Goten's attention was broken by a loud rumbling. It closely reminded him of the sound of that four story build he watched being torn down when he was little. Goten sighed after he realized his stomach was demanding food. He stiffly made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge...nothing...freezer...NOTHING...cabinets...crackers. Goten quickly tore into the package, he was instantly crest fallen. Were cracker capable of molding? This was one thing Goten would not eat. There wasn't any food! It was a Saiyans worst fear.

"Gohan!" Goten whined, even though he didn't do it often. But it was a matter of life and death for him. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in years. However he was over reacting as Saiyans often do where there is a shortage of food.

Gohan came in to see what the racket was about only to find Goten whimpering on the floor. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms in annoyance listening to Goten ramble.

"No-food!-None-I'll-die-I'll-starve-to-death-oh-what-away-to-go!-Maybe-heaven-will-have-food?-Oh-that-makes-it-worse.-I'm-coming-Mom,-Dad,-and-Kat-if-your-there-too.-Sure-Gohan-almost-blow-up-the-ship-with-the-poison-he-tried-to-make-but-I-can-cook-I-just-want..."

"Enough! I can't take your pathetic whining any more!" Gohan growled.

Goten finally took a breath before pouting childishly. He couldn't help his hunger and he didn't understand why Gohan had to be so mean.

Goten sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just hungry that's all."

"Yeah I got that."

Gohan couldn't believe he was even related. The two of them were so different. They had both seen so many horrible things in thier lives, but Goten never really seemed to be affected. He was always the same goofy kid. They were both eighteen years old, but eleven months separated them. Gohan couldn't remember his father but he imagined Goten acted a lot like him from what he was told. He could remember when they where traveling with Krillin, and the stories he used to tell.

"But Gohan...starvation is the worst form of torture!" Goten was whining again as he sat up he was hungry enough to go back to the trash can and eat those green crackers...maybe if he pretended they were broccoli...

"Get up if your so hungry...we'll go to the market. Just hope they take credit or you'll starve until we catch those two wenches."

Goten's normal "I'm a happy fish" face quickly disappeared at even the mention of those two...the blonde one especially.

"So we are going after them?" Even before he received an answer, Goten did something out of character. He growled.

* * *

"So why don't you just tell me about Thing One and Thing Two. You obviously know something, and your not telling me. Spill." It was unusual for Videl to stoop as low as to whine like a school girl, but Marron was keeping something from her. Weren't they supposed to be partners?

"Sorry kid! Maybe when you're older," Marron smiled. She knew that Videl would be upset with this, but she didn't like talking about her past. It was complicated. It was the past. Was it so wrong to want to keep it that way?

Videl growled, but it wasn't in anger or anouyance.

"Bunny when was the last time you ate?" Marron smirked as steam began to pour from her partner's ears.

Videl's face quickly became red with anger. "I AM NOT A BUNNY! DO YOU SEE A LITTLE WHITE TAIL COMING OUT OF MY ASS?"

"Oh Viddily-dumpkins, calm down! It's not good to have a stick up your bum all of the time."

"Why you," Videl's eye twitched dangerously before she started on her rampage. Wildly she chased Marron about the ship.

Marron ran from the rather scary Videl. 'Well...here's my exercise for the day,' she thought.

"I'm sorry Viddy please forgive me!"

Videl pounced.

* * *

A group of male prisoners were lead through the crowded market streets. They were shackled together in the process of a prison transfer. Their mouths watered passing by all the foods they hadn't eaten in so long. Suddenly they broke into song. 

"Is it worth the waiting for?  
If we live 'til eighty four  
All we ever get is gru...el!  
Ev'ry day we say our prayer --  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
Still we get the same old gru...el!  
There is not a cust, not a crumb can we find,  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,  
But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
When we all close our eyes and imag...ine"

Goten was back to his normal self, drooling over all the food the market held, very glad with his choice not to eat the molding crackers. He was so overjoyed he joined in the song.

"Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While I'm in the mood --  
Cold jelly and custard!  
Peas, pudding and saveloys"

Gohan was absolutely afraid for his brothers sanity. "What the hell Goten!"  
  
Still the prisoners and Goten continued to sing.

"'What's next?' is the question.  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys --  
In-di-gestion!

Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it. Three banquets a day --  
Our favourite diet!"

Gohan was in shock. "YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME!"

Everyone on the street caught onto the cheery singing, except for the guards leading the prisoners, and Gohan. They even began to dance as if it was choreographed.

"Just picture a great big steak --  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Glorious food.

Food, glorious food!  
What is there more handsome?  
Gulped, swallowed or chewed --  
Still worth a kin's ransom."

"This is too weird for me," Gohan sighed and exited stage left. 

"What is it we dream about?  
What brings on a sigh?  
Piled peaches and cream , about  
Six feet high!

Food, glorious food!  
Eat right through the menu.  
Just loosen your belt  
Two inches and then you  
Work up a new appetite.  
In this interlude --  
Then food,  
Once again, food  
Fabulous food,  
Glorious food.

Food, glorious food!  
Don't care what it looks like --  
Burned!  
Underdone! Crude!  
Don't care what the cook's like.  
Just thinking of growing fat --  
Our senses go reeling  
One moment of knowing that  
Full-up feeling!

Food, glorious food!  
What wouldn't we give for  
That extra bit more --  
That's all that we live for  
Why should we be fated to  
Do nothing but brood  
On food,  
Magical food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Fabulous food,"

Goten

"Beautiful food,"

All

"Glorious food."

Everyone posed, with Goten standing in the center.

One of the guards yelled, "Alright you scum! Enough fooling around! Get a move on it!"

The prisoners groaned and grumbled before moving again. Reality set in for everyone else, and they began to carry on with their day again.

Goten still planted in that spot slowly moved to rub the back of his head. He looked around for his brother. With out a clue as to where Gohan went, Goten shrugged and began to wander.

* * *

"The nerve of that girl!" Videl thought angrily as she carried a mass of groceries in her arms.

"Take these back to the ship, she says. I'll catch up later...but do I get an explanation? No, nothing...I'll kill her."

Videl was just ranting of course she could never really hurt Marron and it was in Marron's favor that Videl wasn't very experienced and she had morals. Which wasn't a word Marron was too familiar with. To add to Videl's bad mood she just walked into a wall. Muttering and cursing to herself quickly turning to pick up the fallen food.

"I actually paid for that," she sighed. It was just her luck.

"Sorry," a masculine voice half-heartedly muttered. He bent slightly down to offer her a hand in standing.

Videl only then realized she had run into a person. When she turned around, he couldn't see her face. Her thick black hair was blocking it from view. She didn't take his hand, but stood on her own. She pushed her hair out her way, quickly wrapping a rubber band in it creating a low ponytail. She then got a good look at the man in front of her, and joined in acting like a fish. They stared for a few minutes before either spoke. Neither managed much, but they spoke, or rather yelled, in unison.

"YOU!"

It wasn't a dull day, and that was for sure. Rather strange that they recognized each other right away with never having really met before. Gohan Son and Videl Satan had finally met, and all they seemed able to do was gape at one another.

* * *

Marron was fingering a wad of money she had recently stolen and now was in search of Videl. She had come across an alleyway where she heard a muffled scream. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peered in. The sight was a familiar one and young girl and her clothing torn with a big ugly brute taking advantage of the girls lack of experience. She was about to go on with her business when Mr. Goody, Goody himself showed and pulled the brute of the trembling girl. God she hated people like him, butting in on others problems. Though she most likely really couldn't have walked away herself. She would have gotten half way back and turned around.

"Are they looking for us?" Marron silently went back on her path to her ship. "Guess if he insists on getting in my way...well I'll just have some funny now won't I?" Marron smirked as she made her way back to the ship.

* * *

Goten couldn't understand why someone would rape someone. It sent shivers down his spine. The girl was so young and scared. He shrugged it off there wasn't anything more he could do. The man was in jail now, and he followed the girl til she was safely home. It was just his instinct to protect. It wasn't something he couldn't help.

He was wandering in a deserted alley now lost, and just hoping to find away back to the ship. The wind began to pick up and paper became plastered onto his face. Peeling it off he began to read it.

"Wanted Bounty Hunters. Willing to pay 1 million a piece. Contact the office of Hercule Satan for more details." He folder the paper up and put it in his pocket. Gohan wouldn't like the idea but they were in debt and needed money anyway they could get it. Hell! Goten would be willing to dress up as a pink clown and sing _'I'm a Little Tea Pot'_ if it meant he never had to see another green cracker.

* * *

LOL it took me long enough. Well sorry I wasn't inspired I had lost my best friend to an evil place called camp and was at a loss. Well now my Kawaii Marron 17 is back and I write once more. I've even stared to work on a solo story. sounds of shock and amazement Well it will be my first story on my account so when that's posted I'll let you all know. Now if I could only get Kawaii Marron 17 to write more...well I can dream can't I?

* * *

Playboys of the Outer Rim  
Chapter:3  
Catch Me If You Can

* * *

"Those stupid bitches wreaked our ship how could it possibly get worse?" Gohan yelled and their ship suddenly caught on fire.

Goten hit Gohan up side the head. "Don't you know the number one rule of shows and stories? As soon as some says 'How could it get worse?' IT DOES!"

Gohan groaned, his brother was right. That was worse news then the ship burning.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Well don't be shy, Review!

P.S. Hey this is Marron ya'll. I am working on writing one really cool piece, it's just tough with school and all that jazz. But wish for me to break a leg, cuz I just made our school's Musical! And as Viddy-dearest forgot to mention, WE ARE OBSESSED WITH MUSICALS. So... that will explain our kids randomly breaking out into song. Gotta jet!

Viddy: Correction I am obsessed with drama folks. Production Apprentice for the fall show of Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. Kick ass play ya'll!

"Blood and Ashes!" Eye of the World


End file.
